greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinda
History Origin The Manhunters were originally created by the Guardians of the Universe who intended for them to serve as an android police force that would enforce order on the known worlds. However, a flaw developed in their basic artificial intelligence core unit which made them ineffective in this role. A glitch occurred at some point which led to the Massacre of Sector 666 whereupon the Oans neutralized their creations and exiled them. Whilst defeated, the androids were not destroyed and instead moved in the shadows where they plotted their revenge against their makers as well as their successors; the Green Lantern Corps. Exiled, the machines settled on the planet Orinda where they hid beneath the surface. The world was covered with sand as a defensive system created by the Manhunters in order to counteract the green light within the power rings which were incapable of working on yellow coated objects at the time due to the [[Parallax Entity|''"yellow impurity"]]. There, the Highmaster tended to his kind in the ''"birthing chambers" creating new members of the Manhunter Cult whilst they made their plans. Millennium The time finally came during the event known as the Millennium where the Guardians intended to disappear into an extradimensional retreat where they could conserve their energies for the New Guardians; the next step in Human evolution on the planet Earth. Seeking to prevent this and discredit their enemies, they proceeded by framing the Green Lantern Hal Jordan by staging a disaster which made it appear that he had destroyed a populated world which was actually the secret homeworld of Orinda. This led to Jordan's arrest by Mark Shaw and trial until his innocence was proved by the Justice League. In the aftermath, the existence of the Manhunters was revealed when Orinda was cloaked in order to make it appear as if it had been destroyed. After the deception was uncovered and the threat of the androids revealed, the Manhunters found themselves hunted by both the Guardians and the Green Lanterns. Despite this, they managed to continue hiding on Orinda which remained concealed from their enemies. Unknown to many, the Green Lantern G'Nort stumbled onto Orinda and entered it but was oblivious of its value as he was searching for the restroom facilities. As the events of the Millennium continued to unfold, Harbinger compiled the History of the Universe as her final tribute to her deceased mentor the Monitor. The data was launched into deep space but its course led to the tome landing onto the cloaked world of Orinda. With the information within the History of the Universe at their disposal, the Manhunters redoubled their efforts to enact their vengeance by using the data inside the tome for a strategic advantage over their enemies. This chain of events led to the Justice League invading the Manhunter homeworld which was initially protected from the Green Lanterns by the yellow sands on its surface as well as its yellow coated interior. The superheroes managed to enter inside and discover the birthing chamber and the titanic Highmaster. Determining that its base had been compromised, the Highmaster rose from its throne which led to the deaths of the developing androids within the chamber. The giant Manhunter concluded that it needed to escape in order to rebuild elsewhere and departed into space which saw the superheroes pursue it into space. With the departure of the Highmaster, the planet Orinda began to fall apart as it was held in place by the presence of the massive android. Despite its plans, the machine was defeated and the Manhunters lost the conflict though they later managed to retreat onto a new secret home world called Biot. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Planets